Tutoring
by therichnobody
Summary: Axel and Roxas are wondering just what Demyx does at night, so they decide to investagate. Little do they know it isn't what they expected. Who kew Demyx was that smart? [again, suck at summaries]


Another short! (3 of 3-trinity!)

oOoOoOoOo(bubbly border!)

Axel and Roxas was always curious as to what Vexen and Demyx do while the rest of the Organization was asleep. They figured that Vexen would be up late night working on some sort of experiments, which was almost daily. But for some reasons, every Tuesday and Thursday Demyx would be up with him. Their first discovery of this is when Roxas went to get a glass of water and spotted Demyx walking in a hurried sort of pace carrying a thin, hardback book. Now this puzzled Roxas, because for one, Demyx didn't read much. (no interest) So that was one thing.

Then another night, Axel had to go to the bathroom _really_ badly and as he was walking, he noticed someone talking in the library. Saying things like, "Now sound out the syllables, aa…ple. Good…" Things like that. He waited around, ignoring his full bladder, and happened to recognize the voice to be Vexen's. His first thought was that he was teaching some sort of kid, but before he could find out, he had to hurry to the commode. So of course that would spark curiosity, right?

So they asked Demyx what he does late nights. Demyx was stammering, and told them he thought he heard the Superior calling him, and ran off. The two persisted, and Demyx had to come up with more excuses. Until one day, Roxas got fed up (being so impatient and all) with all of the secrecy, so he had conspired with Axel to set up a trap. They led a line of gummi bears leading to a bear trap that would hopefully ensnare Demyx. It did. They heard a loud 'Clank!' and ran around the corner to observe Demyx's leg in the trap, and Demyx crying with a mouthful of gummi bears.

"Ha! Now you can't get out of telling us!" Roxas yelled to the trapped sitarist. "What do you do late at night?!"

"I was going to tell you eventually," Demyx said in between sniffs, "but did you have to use a bear trap!?"

"I tried to stop him, just be glad it isn't the bulldozer-falling-on-your-head-trap like he wanted before." Axel jested. "So I suggest you make with the answers Demyx, what is it that you do late nights?"

"Okay, after dinner, I go in my room, play some music and play with my duckies. Then usually you guys planned aprank or something and I jooin in, either that or I go see what Zexy is doing, then I go back in my room and play with my duckies again until 9: 34, then I go to sleep until my alarm clock goes off at 12: 00, then I go to the library and learn from Vexen." Demyx stated like it was common knowledge. He looked from Axel's astonished look to Roxas' jaw dropping. "What?"

"What does he teach you?"

"... ... ...Stuff"-

"Oh no, you're gonna tell us dammit!" Roxas yelled pulling out his keyblades.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you." Demyx sighed. "He teaches me how to spell."

And again Axel's astonished look to Roxas' jaw and keyblades dropping. Demyx looked around before starting again. "Let me start from the beginning..."... ... ...

-----X-------X-----

therichnobody interrupts this fiction to inform you that the following text is a flashback until further notice. Thank you.

-----X-------X-----

Vexen carelessly tossed a stack of forms on his already cluttered desk. He sighed as he sat down and picked up said forms, thumbing through them.

"Blasted Superior, I told him I had no time to compile these forms! If I don't finish my experiment, it will fester over and become imcomplete...No one really cares for the battle reports but him anyway, they serve no purpose!" and through his combing, he spotted Demyx's name. He pulled it out, curious. "I thought he was on castle arrest after that little mishap in Atlantica. Maybe the Superior was lenient on him and sent him a mission. But what's this?" Glancing down Demyx's battle report, every blank was filled in 'Demyx'. Every single blank. Vexen blinked, thought, then placed the form down. Thought some more, then shook his head. _No, he probably just didn't feel like filling it out so he raced through it writing his name everywhere...but even an idiot would at least put something different in each blank...could it be that he's... ... ...I have to see for myself..._

So the Chilly Academic teleported to Demyx's room, scaring the Melodious Nocture so badly that he fell backwards off of his bed.

"Aahh!! Vexen?! Wha-what's wrong?"

"Demyx, come into my laborotory for a moment. I need to ask something of you."

"Huh? Oh, if it's dealing with that giant hairball made from Xaldin's hair shavings, Roxas did it."

Vexen looked at Demyx. _Xaldin shaves? _"But anyway," and with that, he pulled Demyx through a portal leading to his lab, then pulled up a chair for him. "Look at this," Vexen held up Demyx's battle report and told him to point out all things wrong with it. Demyx looked at it right side up, upside down, and backwards.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You honestly don't see anything wrong with it?"

"Nope. Nada! Nothing! Negativo! No way in He"-

"I get the idea, Demyx." Vexen sighed again, "So signing every blank with your name is nothing wrong with the form?"

"... ... ...Duckie?" Demyx held up a rubber duck.

Vexen stared at the duck, then Demyx, then massaged his temples before sighing once again. "What is this word Demyx?" he pointed to the word 'world'.

"Demyx!"

This outburst almost caused the paper to fall from Vexen's hands. "Then, what is this letter Demyx?" he then pointed to the letter 'a'. Demyx looked at the letter, then at Vexen.

"This is a joke, right? You think I'm stupid?! That a 'd', DUH!"

Now the paper fell from Vexen's hands. He stood up, not to retrieve the paper, but to grasp Demyx's jaw and examine his eyes closely. He couldn't see clearly on account of Demyx wiggling and squriming, so he pulled him on a table, strapped him down, and gave his eyes a full examination. He found nothing wrong, so this puzzled him even more. _Why is...what...I don't understand!...this merits further research..._

So Vexen continued with the tests, both physical and mental, and came up with this conclusion: Demyx didn't know how to read. Not dyslexia, nor some other malfunction of the cranial matter inside of his skull. He never learned.

"I do know how to read! Vexen, you're just trying to make me feel bad! I can read...I can! I can! I can! I CAN"-

"No you do not. If you can read, as you so claim, then read the first line of letters on this board." Vexen held up a board up that had 'Organization' on it in big, bold, red letters.

"Organization. See? Now can I get off the table?" Demyx still squirmed under the thick leather straps.

"? Spell it."

"Why do I need to spell it? It's right there! Just turn it ar"- Demyx began, but seeing Vexen's expression he started to spell it. "D-e-m-y-x. Simple."

Demyx got whacked on the head with the cardboard. "You can read"-

"See?! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

He got hit again. "The problem is...the only thing you know how to spell is your name. This, I can fix..."

therichnobody is now informing you that the flashback is now over. Thank you.

"...And so he teaches me the different letters and how to spell diferent words. Now I know how to spell Axel, me, apple, rock, Xemnuts, acrophobia, keyboard, Zexy, Venus, nobody, and Twilight Town! But I still can't tell the difference between a 'd' and a 'b', so I still kinda mess up, but I'm getting better!" Demyx beamed with joy. Axel and Roxas both are still staring at him with their mouths open. "What?"

"How come you didn't tell us? We would have helped you," Roxas asked.

"Yeah, we are your friends," Axel commented.

"I never knew I needed help. But I guess I didn't come to you guys when I started to learn because I thought you would laugh." Demyx said sheepishly.

"Us? Laugh?... ... ...Yes. Why yes we would." and in Demyx's tear-riddled face Roxas and Axel both laughed.

-----D------E-----M-------Y-----X------------

I'm sorry to any and all Demyx fans (I'm one of them) The one and only reason I wrote this is because me and my friends were talking and basically cracking on him, saying stupid crap like what if he wore diapers or spelled everything 'Demyx'. Oh don't worry, he wasn't the only one we cracked on. (Vexen starring as the 75-year old virgin. In theaters now!) (Vexen's one of my favorite characters too. Sigh...)

Same ol' disclaimer, not owning Kingdom Hearts and so on. And agiain, sorry to all of you Demyx and Vexen fans. I personally don't think Demyx is that dumb, just a little dimmer than the rest of the other Organization light bulbs.


End file.
